


Я, он и еще раз я

by Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Я, он и еще раз я

У Такасуги Шинске был секрет: ему очень нравился один человек. Человек этот был революционером, пламенным патриотом, учеником Шое-сенсея, красавцем-брюнетом и мечтал разрушить этот прогнивший мир.   
Звали его Такасуги Шинске.

У Кацуры Котаро была проблема: на него западали мужики. Бывали дни, когда он не мог пройти по улице, так досаждали и смущали его влюбленные взгляды. Ситуацию немного улучшало то, что жертвы его проклятого обаяния пытались сохранить честь и достоинство. Гинтоки, например, ругался и бросал в него каким-то мусором. А вот Тацума, напротив, старался сохранять дистанцию – должно быть, расстояние в полгалактики облегчало его сердечную боль. Или Шинсенгуми – эти вообще делали вид, что преследуют его исключительно по работе.  
И еще иногда Кацура подозревал, что его соратники и подчиненные тоже… но нет, он гнал от себя эти мысли, иначе жизнь стала бы совсем невыносимой.

Однажды Такасуги сидел на подоконнике своей каюты, глядя на кровавый закат, отражавшийся в реке. Одной рукой он курил, другой – занимался любовью с самым важным для него человеком. Ему для этого даже зеркало не требовалось, настолько хорошо он знал каждый участок желанного тела, каждую крошечную его деталь.  
Поэтому он не заметил, как с неба на крышу лодки спикировал Зура – на белом парашюте с желтым клювом и большими круглыми глазами. Такасуги было сейчас совсем не до Зуры; пожалуй, ему сейчас было даже не до прогнившего мира. По правде говоря, появись перед ним сейчас живой и здоровый Шое-сенсей, Такасуги и то вряд ли бы отреагировал.  
Умирая и возрождаясь от восторга, он безотрывно смотрел на образ, рожденный памятью и воображением: на припухшие, такие чувственные губы, на полы кимоно, разъезжающиеся и открывающие длинные сильные ноги, на ворот, сползший вниз, на повязку, закрывающую глаз, – такая кого угодно сделает стильным и опасным, – и на то, как движется рука, ласкающая любимую часть любимого человека.  
Проще говоря, Такасуги дрочил на себя.

«Последний бастион ненависти пал», – с горечью подумал Кацура, выпутываясь из парашюта и глядя на Шинске. Тот, конечно, сразу прикрылся и уставился на него с показной недоброжелательностью, но Кацура, к сожалению, слишком хорошо знал, что за ней стоит.  
– Ну блядь, – грустно сказал он. – И ты, Шинске? Ты тоже на меня дрочишь?  
– Уйди, я думаю, – ответил Шинске.  
– О чем?  
– О ненависти и разрушении.  
Кацура изо всех сил хотел ему верить; и он поверил бы, если бы не видел своими глазами приметы извращенной страсти, охватившей старого друга.   
Еще одно разбитое сердце, проклятая харизма. Чертова карма.   
Неожиданно он подумал о неприступной Икумацу-сан, все еще хранящей верность своему покойному мужу, о страстной шалунье Марико-сан, теще соседа одного из его соратников, которую разбил паралич, о взбалмошной Юки-сан, которая предпочла Кацуре спокойную жизнь в деревне с внуками.  
Если бы женщины испытывали к нему те же чувства, что и мужчины!  
А может, его битва подошла к концу?  
К тому же это был Шинске, близкий и почти родной человек; смотреть, как он страдает от неразделенной любви, было невыносимо.  
И Кацура решился.  
– Шинске, мы давние боевые товарищи, – сказал он. – Я не могу быть с тобой таким жестоким! Так уж и быть, ладно, можешь осквернить мое тело.

Такасуги понял, что сегодня особенный день его жизни – день, когда он не знает, что ответить. А Зура, этот… этот блаженный павлин, с серьезным лицом уточнил:  
– Я имел в виду, можешь осквернить мое тело собой.  
И уставился на него, ожидая ответа.  
Такасуги уже было встал и приготовился выкинуть придурка в ту самую дырку в крыше, из которой он появился, но вдруг задумался. Во-первых, он еще когда хотел перетянуть Зуру на свою сторону, хоть и, пожалуй, не в том смысле. Во-вторых, если уж говорить о смысле, Такасуги открывалось огромное поле для манипуляций и тонких подлых ходов. Увлекшись, он даже представил, как Зура, терзаемый чувством вины и ответственностью, помогает ему уничтожить этот прогнивший мир, аж роняя гэта. В-третьих – и это было непосредственно связано с предыдущим пунктом – Такасуги просто нравилось вертеть на хую все светлое, доброе и чистое.   
Но самым главным было в-четвертых.  
– Окей, – ответил Такасуги, закрывая каюту на замок. – Так и сделаем. Но у меня есть несколько условий.  
Зура, наблюдавший за его движениями, зябко передернул плечами и тихо спросил:  
– Что, прямо сейчас?  
– Я тебя не заставляю, – ответил Такасуги, доставая запасное кимоно и бинт. Действовать нужно было быстро, пока Зура, поглощенный конфликтом нарциссизма и гомофобии, не понял, в чем подвох.  
– Так что если ты не хочешь, чтобы твой старый боевой товарищ осквернил свое тело тобой... тьфу ты, ну что я говорю, твое тело собой, то можешь идти.  
– Идти, – машинально повторил Зура.  
– Ну, или плыть, – рассеянно кивнул Такасуги. Да, ножницы были достаточно острыми.  
Зура посмотрел на запертую дверь, потом на дырку в крыше, а потом вдруг тепло улыбнулся:  
– Не ожидал от тебя такой тактичности, Шинске. Что за условия?  
Похоже, нарциссизм уделал гомофобию всухую.

И тогда Кацура решил, что сделал правильный выбор – ведь Шинске оказался не только тактичным, но еще и проницательным. Ну кто бы еще догадался, как задолбали Кацуру влюбленные взгляды и навязчивое внимание, обожание и преклонение, вся эта чертова кацурофилия? А Шинске – догадался. И предложил отличный выход!  
– Я не говорю, что тебе нужно носить это постоянно, – буркнул он, как никогда напоминая Кацуре что-то милое и трогательное, типа мягких лапок или Элизабет.  
– Могу и постоянно.  
Руки у Шинске затряслись; в сочетании с обычным, невозмутимо-презрительным выражением лица, это выглядело так же убийственно мило, как Элизабет с мягкими лапками. Кацура откашлялся и сказал:  
– Ладно, тогда я переоденусь?  
Он быстро снял одежду, оставшись только в нижнем белье. Спросил у Шинске, старательно разглядывающего стену:  
– Ты как, нижнее белье носишь? Оставлять или снимать?  
Шинске что-то булькнул в ответ, и из носа у него потекла кровь.  
Подождав ответа с минуту, Кацура переспросил:  
– Так все же, носишь или нет? Шинске, ну что ты как ребенок, мне что, самому проверять? Это же косплей! Идеальное, точное до последнего штриха воспроизведение каждой детали!   
– Не ношу, – наконец признался Шинске.  
– Понял, снимаю. И вытри кровь.  
Кимоно оказалось коротковатым, но в общем довольно уютным, несмотря на слишком яркую для мужчины и самурая расцветку. В нем так и хотелось вальяжно развалиться, взять в руку длинную трубку и толкнуть какую-нибудь пафосную и мрачную речь про политику, сопровождая ее самоироничной усмешкой. Кацура бы, наверное, так и сделал, если бы не одно «но»: до сих пор он не пробовал курить. К тому же Шинске сказал, что ему надо отлучиться на две минуты, и куда-то сбежал, а толкать речь перед самим собой было бы немного странно.   
Потом Шинске снова явился – с мокрой головой, влажными пятнами на кимоно и насупившейся блондинкой, кажется, Матако. Блондинка была симпатичная, но, пожалуй, недостаточно зрелая. Хотя, если вспомнить, Икумацу-сан тоже не выглядела на свой возраст.  
– ...что значит «не умею», ты же нас всех стрижешь, – тихо и очень злобно шептал Шинске. – А как же «Все, что вы захотите, Шинске-сама»?   
– Контекст был другой, – так же тихо огрызнулась блондинка.  
– Какой еще контекст.  
– «Все, что вы захотите сделать с моим прекрасным девичьим телом, Шинске-сама», а не «Все, что вы захотите сделать с каким-нибудь левым хером, Шинске-сама».  
Кацура деликатно кашлянул и решил обозначить, что они тут вообще-то не одни:  
– Я не «какой-нибудь левый хер», я Кацура.   
И помахал трубкой с подоконника.  
А бинт он до этого со скуки намотал – просто так, предварительно вживаясь в образ.  
Спорящие посмотрели на него, одновременно открыли рты – Шинске так и замер, а блондинка, окинув Кацуру пристальным и очень внимательным взглядом, неожиданно спросила:  
– А как насчет женщин?  
– Всегда, – ответил Кацура. – Особенно среднего возраста.  
– Я согласна, – быстро сказала блондинка, схватив ножницы.

Такасуги Шинске, Черный Зверь Кихейтай, был очень сдержанным. Вот, к примеру, сейчас он больше всего на свете хотел порубить корабль на щепки, а то, что всплывет, – нашинковать и утопить с особым цинизмом, сопровождая процесс истерическими нецензурными воплями. Но он держал себя в руках.   
Поэтому он проделал все это мысленно несколько раз – и продолжил наблюдать, как идиот, с каждым движением ножниц становившийся все более похожим на идеал, кокетничает со стервой Матако.  
– Какие у вас приятные руки, – ворковал Зура. – Ласковые, но такие твердые, как убеждения настоящего патриота.  
– Ай, это профессиональное, – отмахнулась ножницами Матако. Хорошо, что Зура вовремя наклонил голову, хотя что бы с той головой сталось.  
– Кстати, у нас в Джои отличный тир с живыми мишенями, а по пятницам бесплатно раздают нмайбо, – якобы вспомнил Зура.  
– Обожаю нмайбо и живые мишени! – с энтузиазмом отозвалась Матако.  
– Но придется заполнить анкету.  
– Думаю, оно того стоит.  
– Буду вас ждать!  
– Я непременно приду!  
– Что там, долго еще? – раздраженно спросил Такасуги. Он просто не любил сопливые романтические комедии. Особенно в реальной жизни.  
– Готово, босс.  
Матако отступила на шаг и окинула Зуру взглядом художника, созерцающего только что рожденный шедевр. А потом облизнулась. И Такасуги мог ее понять – ведь из Зуры получился отличный Такасуги Шинске. Чуть более гламурный, возможно; немного высоковатый, но стоило только встретиться с ним взглядом, увидеть эту загадочную, высокомерную усмешку...   
Зура выглядел порочным, как система государственного устройства. И сногсшибательным, как грузовик, летящий с горы. Он сидел, небрежно развалившись на стуле, полы кимоно – цвета ночного синего неба, с узором из пионов и лотосов, – разъезжались, открывая длинные сильные ноги, а ворот, небрежно распахнутый, сполз с плеча. И повязка, и трубка, и то, как он встал, как он шагнул вперед, двигаясь с плавной грацией хищника, – да, это был Он, революционер, пламенный патриот, ученик Шое-сенсея, красавец-брюнет из фантазий Такасуги.  
Он прошелся по каюте, а Такасуги вдруг вспомнил уйму вещей, которые ранее были невозможны технически, но сейчас – о, это сладкое «сейчас».  
– Ну как я? – почему-то шепотом спросил Зура. – Похож?  
ДА, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ДА!!! – откликнулось в паховой области.  
– Так, более-менее, – ответил Такасуги.  
Зура задумчиво нахмурился, а потом кивнул:  
– Ты прав. Самое главное забыл.  
– Что?  
– Я хочу уничтожить этот прогнивший мир!  
Любовь властно постучалась в сердце Такасуги, и член встал, чтобы открыть ей дверь.

А Кацуре всего-то хотелось поебаться. Он был очень скромный, а с этими назойливыми, алчущими его сердца и тела мужиками чуть было не заработал на нервной почве импотенцию, осложненную легкой манией преследования.   
Шинске оказался настоящим спасением: он и правда дрочил исключительно на себя. И сейчас хотел не Кацуру, а себя. И выглядел при этом чертовски сексуально.  
Нет, конечно же, Юки-сан выглядела чуть-чуть сексуальнее, но у Шинске не было ни деревни, ни внуков, так что в целом он был лучшим.  
«Прощай, импотенция, здравствуй, Шинске», – подумал Кацура. И решительно развязал пояс кимоно.

Вот примерно так все и началось.  
Но теперь у Такасуги Шинске была другая проблема: ему больше не дрочилось на себя-в-голове, ему дрочилось на себя-в-исполнении-Кацуры. Да и не только дрочилось. Откровенно говоря, дело было не совсем в сексе, хотя секс был отличный. Такасуги даже хотел было признаться себе-в-исполнении-Кацуры в любви, но вовремя одумался, взял себя в руки и решил немного подождать снаружи.

Зато у Кацуры Котаро проблем больше не было. Ни одной. Разве что начавшаяся эпидемия Бьякусо. И странное поведение Гинтоки. И паника в Эдо.  
Но об этом как-нибудь в другой раз.


End file.
